Un conte de Noël à la manière des Creepypasta
by dvd340
Summary: Que se passe-t-il si on mélange des creepypasta avec un conte de Noël classique? Mmm... N'importe quoi?


**Auteur: dvd340 / Princessa**

 **Résumé : Que se passe-t-il si on mélange des creepypasta avec un conte de Noël classique? Mmm... N'importe quoi?**

 **Personnage : Creepypasta, mais surtout Jeff the Killer, Ben Drown, Splenderman et Eyeless Jack :3**

 **J'ai fait se texte pour un devoir en français et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le poste, parce que c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi XD Je devais tenir conte du lieu, de l'époque et du personnage principal. Ce OS est très long, mais bref... avec Thompson, s'était de la tarte :3**

 **Sur ce, je te souhaite bonne lecture. N'oublies pas de mettre un review, c'est sympa de savoir à quoi pense le lecteur.**

* * *

 **Un conte à la manière des Creepypasta**

Le froid mordant laissait une glace fine sur les fenêtres d'un manoir. Les buissons mal entretenus, la vieille fontaine couleur rouille et les clôtures de fer noires prouvaient que les lieux étaient abandonnés depuis bien longtemps. Le sol, recouvert d'une bonne couche de neige blanche, était magnifiquement uniforme entre les arbres peu rassurants de la forêt. Ceux-ci avaient une écorce noire et leurs branches, pointées vers le ciel, ne laissaient presque rien voir de la voûte étoilée. La bâtisse était une vraie maison hantée. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait remarquer que les briques noires des façades ondulaient, mais c'était peu visible. Les fenêtres se mirent à s'éclairer, une par une. Tous? Non, l'une d'elles, celle du troisième étage, resta fermée.

Plongée dans le noir le plus total, la chambre sur laquelle la fenêtre donnait était des plus simples. Un bureau et une table de chevet noirs trônaient près des murs où, même dans la noirceur, on pouvait apercevoir des messages écrits. Le lit, tout aussi noir que les meubles, était placé contre le mur du fond, face à la porte. Le plancher était couvert de linge sale et, entre une chaussette et un jean, on pouvait trouver un couteau couvert de sang séché.

Assis sur le lit, un jeune homme dans la vingtaine à la peau claire fixait la porte de son regard bleu. Son sourire de l'ange, taillé au couteau sur ses joues, et ses yeux continuellement ouverts lui donnaient un air de folie. Son visage était encadré par de longues mèches noires. Son pyjama, constitué d'un chandail noir et d'un pantalon rouge sang, était légèrement grand pour lui. D'une grandeur moyenne, il était plus maigre que d'autres adolescents de son âge.

Son air de folie n'était pas seulement une apparence. Il avait des folies meurtrières. Dans sa tête, c'était toujours le fouillis total. Une fois c'était le silence. L'autre fois, il ne voulait que tuer, peu importe la victime. Par la suite, il se sentait mal. Il pouvait rester dans le silence pendant des jours, communiquant seulement par des grognements sourds. Quand il était dans un état stable, il pouvait raconter des blagues, certes stupides et enfantines, mais c'était déjà mieux que quand il était silencieux. Il détestait être avec les membres de sa famille adoptive. Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, juste qu'il détestait être avec les autres.

Son nom était Jeffrey Woods et il détestait Noël.

À des lieux de là, des grattes-ciel étaient pointés vers le ciel, éclairant l'horizon de mille feux. Le ciel, d'une couleur orangée à cause de la pollution lumineuse, ne laissait rien voir des étoiles, ni même de la lune qui, pourtant, était à sa pleine croissance.

Les rues, même s'il faisait déjà bien tard, laissaient filer des véhicules comme des fourmis se promenant dans une grande fourmilière. Des guirlandes de lumières brillaient de mille feux autour d'un sapin de plusieurs mètres qui trônait sur une place publique. L'étoile de cristal tout en haut du conifère était tout aussi éclatante que le reste.

En cette magnifique soirée, les habitants festoyaient dans leurs maisons, dans les bars ou dans les restaurants. Les familles se rassemblaient, tout comme les amis. Tous étaient en fêtes durant cette nuit particulière. Les enfants trépignaient pour le lendemain, attendant avec impatience d'ouvrir les paquets cadeaux aux pieds des arbres. Certains souhaitaient une nouvelle console, d'autres des jouets bien plus classiques. Nous étions à la veille de Noël, l'une des plus belles nuits de l'année.

En cette veille de Noël, Jeff s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant de sortir avant deux jours. Il n'aimait pas cette fête. Il la détestait. Avec le temps, il avait oublié le pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il haïssait, à en mourir, cette journée de décembre. Le jeune psychopathe se disait que cette haine envers cette soirée était peut-être reliée à sa famille, ce qui était, bien sûr, la pure vérité.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il remarqua une forme humaine à ses côtés. Par instinct, il se retourna pour attraper la gorge du nouvel arrivant, mais sa main traversa celle-ci comme si de rien n'était. Il sauta par-derrière et dévisagea l'être devant lui.

« — Ben! S'écria-t-il en serrant les dents, t'arrêtes-tu avec tes hologrammes?! Tu m'as fait peur, espèce de fils...

\- Je ne suis pas Ben... enfin oui, mais non, répondit calmement la copie conforme de Link dans le jeu _The legende of Zelda_ , enfin, je me comprends.

\- Hein?

\- Jeffrey Woods, je suis le fantôme des Noëls passés. »

Jeff ne put retenir son rire face à cette absurdité. Ben, un fantôme? Non, ce n'était pas sérieux. Une fois son amusement passé, il secoua la tête pour montrer à son jeune ami qu'il ne voulait pas entrer dans l'une de ses histoires farfelues.

« Bon, je vois, soupira le jeune hylien, je vais devoir te le prouver... »

Subitement, Jeff sentit un froid mordant lui picoter la peau. Il se retrouva, flottant au-dessus d'un quartier qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, aux côtés de Ben. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué sur le coup, mais celui-ci ne portait pas ses habits habituels. Quoique vert, son manteau lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles et il endossait une tuque de Noël classique, mais d'une couleur verdâtre, ce qui n'était pas normal.

« — Qu'est-ce que... Jeff regarda autour de lui, Ben! Il s'agrippa au jeune garçon de dix ans, où est-ce qu'on est!

\- Dans le passé Jeffrey, répondit calmement son jeune ami, tu te souviens du dernier Noël que tu as passé en famille?

\- Oui, grogna le psychopathe, et je ne veux pas me le rappeler.

\- On y va dans ce cas. »

Dans un mouvement de la main du jeune hylien, les deux êtres immatériels se retrouvèrent dans un salon de banlieue. Deux jeunes garçons, d'une quinzaine d'années, ouvraient chacun un paquet cadeau de bonne taille, assis sur le sol. Jeffrey reconnut avec facilité le plus jeune.

« — Liu?

\- Oui, et reconnais-tu le deuxième? »

Jeff observa attentivement le deuxième et sursauta. C'était lui! Comment était-ce possible? Ben l'avait-il vraiment ramené dans le passé? Voyant le regard interrogateur du jeune fou, Ben s'avança légèrement pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« — Tu adorais cette fête autrefois, expliqua Ben avec un sourire, même quand tu avais moins de cadeaux que ton frère. Te rappelles-tu des moments passés avec ta famille, même si c'est difficile? Pense à ça avant que le prochain fantôme ne vienne te voir.

\- Pardon? »

Jeff ne put avoir sa réponse, car il se retrouva dans sa chambre, couché sur le sol. Il se redressa d'un bond, cherchant Ben du regard. Avait-il rêvé à tout ça? Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna, mais se retrouva face à face avec le frère de son père adoptif, Splenderman. Grand, maigre, habillé d'un costard noir aux points multicolores, on ne pouvait pas se tromper.

« — Coucou Jeffy! S'exclama-t-il avec son sourire joyeux, je suis le fantôme du Noël présent.

\- Et quoi encore? Tu vas me dire d'aller rejoindre les autres en bas?

\- Heu... non, Spenderman lui fit un large sourire, je ne te le demande pas, je vais t'y conduire. »

Dans un tourbillon de couleur, ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand salon où tous les creepypastas étaient réunis. Il fixa Splenderman un moment et regarda son double qui s'amusait avec la petite Sally.

« — Comment c'est possible?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis un fantôme. Écoute et regarde. »

Le jeune homme fixa un moment son oncle avant de rapporter son regard sur les autres.

« — Où est Jeff? Demanda Sally avec son éternel ourson dans ses mains.

\- Dans sa chambre, comme l'an passé, grogna Jane, de toute manière, je préfère pas le voir.

\- On va le chercher? Murmura Toby mystérieusement.

\- Tu veux te faire tuer? S'exclama Masky, je te conseille de rester là. Si Jeff veut descendre, il descendra.

\- Oui, c'est pas comme si c'était le plus rigolo, dit Hoodie le plus sarcastiquement qu'il put, c'est son choix. S'il veut rester dans sa solitude, qu'il y reste! Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut après tout!

\- Dommage, s'attrista Sally, je lui avais fait des cadeaux. »

Alors que la discussion se dirigeait vers un autre sujet, Jeff sentit son cœur se serrer. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas plus que ça pour lui?

Il se retrouva dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. L'eau salée glissa doucement sur ses joues et il finit par baisser la tête sous le regard de Splenderman. En relevant celle-ci, il remarqua que son oncle avait été remplacé par Eyeless Jack, son meilleur ami. Ils se fixèrent un moment dans un silence total.

« Je présume que t'es le fantôme des Noëls futurs? Grogna Jeff de mauvaise humeur. »

Pour simple réponse, son homologue cannibale lui indiqua sa droite et Jeff se retrouva dans la cuisine du manoir. La première chose qui le frappa fut les nouvelles têtes qu'il ne connaissait pas et Sally qui avait vieilli d'une dizaine d'années. Il regarda la scène avec une boule dans la gorge.

« — Il ne va pas revenir, n'est-ce pas Clocky? Demanda Sally, les larmes aux yeux.

Pas cette fois, répliqua Clockword maintenant dans la trentaine, Slenderman a bien fait, elle éclata en sanglots, et tu sais qu'il n'aurait jamais dû les tuer... »

Jeffrey sursauta et promena son regard vers Sally et Clocky. Tuer? Qui avait tué qui? Était-ce de lui que les deux femmes parlaient? Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Clockword pour la consoler, il se retrouva dans la forêt. Plus loin, devant lui, il se vit face à une bonne dizaine de policiers qui le pointaient de leurs fusils.

« — Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Il regarda le jeune homme à la peau grisâtre à ses côtés, Jack! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

\- C'est la punition que le Slenderman a trouvée pour toi, répondit calmement le psychopathe cannibale avec un grognement, tu n'étais pas assez... familial. Je ne peux en dire plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?! Je refuse de finir dans les griffes de la police!

\- Reviens dans le passé pour être mieux présent dans le présent.

Avec un cri, Jeff se réveilla dans son lit, couvert de sueur. Après un moment, il se rendit compte que le manoir était silencieux. Les autres devaient être montés se coucher. Il repensa à ce qu'Eyeless Jack avait dit. Revenir dans le passé pour être mieux présent dans le présent? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

Après un moment, Jeff se leva et fouilla dans son placard pour en sortir de vieilles choses qui lui avaient appartenues.

Le lendemain soir, Jeff était en compagnie du reste de sa famille adoptive. Le Slenderman était soucieux, mais il était heureux de voir son protégé parmi les autres. Le plus curieux fut les cadeaux qu'il avait offerts aux autres, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

À la fin de la soirée, le Slenderman demanda à ses autres protégés s'ils comprenaient l'agissement du jeune tueur.

«— Ça? S'exclama Masky silencieusement, c'est juste une stratégie à laquelle Splender, Ben, E.J. et moi avons pensée pour le faire sortir de sa chambre.

\- Et on dirait que ça a marché! Lança Ben en cachant le mieux qu'il put son fou rire.»


End file.
